


Nuestro final

by Lila_Negra



Series: Un equipo para toda la vida [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Beso negro, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Happy Ending, Infidelity, Lemon, Multi, One Shot, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, poliamor, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Cuando, por la noche, Sakura le comentó que Hinata estaba organizando una fiesta enorme y elegante para el cumpleaños de Naruto, Sasuke contuvo una risita despectiva.–A él no le gustará para nada una cosa como esa... ¿No te parece que tenemos una responsabilidad? No podemos dejar que Naruto la pase mal en su cumpleaños. No sería justo. Somos sus amigos, hagamos algo -declaró Sakura.–¿Qué propones? -le devolvió su marido... y ese fue el inicio de un plan muy particular.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Un equipo para toda la vida [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Nuestro final

**Author's Note:**

> **Nota:** este fic se ubica durante Boruto, la cual no he visto, por lo que podría haber bastante OoC. Puede leerse como una continuación de _El cuento de la virginidad_ y _Motivos para casarse_.
> 
>  **Advertencia:** lemon intenso, trío, SasukexNarutoxSakura. Se tratan temas sensibles como: la infidelidad, el poliamor, la relación con los hijos y la exploración sexual en la preadolescencia.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a Anita.Ilustraciones, no solo porque hizo la ilustración de la portada, sino porque además todo este fic y sus precuelas fueron hechos especialmente para contextualizar un dibujo suyo que me impactó y que pueden ver en el Twitter de Anita, que les recomiendo visitar. También agradezco a Lean, Albión y Meztli por las primeras lecturas y las sugerencias para mejorar.
> 
> Por cierto, hoy es 10 de octubre… ¡feliz cumpleaños a Naruto!

Cuando, por la noche, Sakura le comentó que Hinata estaba organizando una fiesta enorme y elegante para el cumpleaños de Naruto, Sasuke contuvo una risita despectiva.

–Ni te imaginas el esfuerzo que hice yo para ponerle buena cara en el momento –respondió Sakura, como si aquel gesto le alcanzara para entender a su marido–. ¿Cómo puede conocer tan poco a Naruto después de tantos años de casados? Si todo el dinero que gastará en adornos caros y comida fina para sus invitados de la nobleza lo gastara solo en comida para él, seguro lo haría mucho más feliz.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, mientras saboreaba el té de la sobremesa.

–Ah… –suspiró la chica–. Ya que Naruto prefiera estar en su oficina haciendo papeleo noche por medio antes que ver a sus propios hijos nos dice algo.

–Sí.

–Yo siento que… que no es feliz con la vida que eligió, ¿no?

Él asintió y desvió la vista.

–Bueno, bueno –aclaró ella–. No quiero decir que _todos_ debamos ser felices… pero sí pensaba que él lo sería.

–Tal vez lo es, a su manera.

–No creo. Nosotros conocemos las maneras de Naruto mejor que nadie.

–Te arrogas ese título demasiado fácil.

–Pues sí, me enorgullece, ¿y qué con eso?

Él solo se encogió de hombros. Hacía tiempo que no tenían una charla de esas. Él casi no estaba en casa –si no estaba en una misión, a veces directamente pernoctaba en la oficina del Hokage, para seguir trabajando– y si lo estaba, la presencia de Sarada mantenía sus conversaciones al mínimo. Ahora que había oportunidad, parecía que tuvieran que arribar a alguna conclusión o decidir algo. Estaba tratando de pensar en qué pero, como siempre, su esposa se le adelantó.

–Además, ¿no te parece que eso nos da como una responsabilidad? No podemos dejar que Naruto la pase mal en su cumpleaños. No sería justo. Somos sus amigos, hagamos algo.

–¿Qué propones?

Por primera vez en años, el diálogo duró tanto y fue tan animado, que incluso su hija se despertó y tuvieron que convencerla con tonterías para que olvidara lo que había escuchado. A la mañana siguiente, ambos se despertaron con mejor ánimo que de costumbre, aunque no podían ocultar sus nervios.

El día de la fiesta, sin embargo, lo manejaron bien. Actuaron con tranquilidad y solo en algunas ocasiones se acercaban a Naruto, que sonreía falsamente entre un grupo de parientes lejanos a los que no sabía cómo evitar. Le alcanzaban bebida o canapés y, cuando se les ocurría una buena excusa, lo apartaban de la compañía indeseable y lo llevaban a sentarse a otro sitio. Sin embargo, no pasaba demasiado antes de que volviera a verse rodeado de personas supuestamente destacadas que querían saludarlo e intercambiar frases banales con él. Hasta Ino les comentó, ya entrada la noche, que Naruto se veía mortalmente aburrido en su propia fiesta. Shikamaru, con su suspicacia habitual, largó una frase que fue definitiva:

–Ojalá alguien pudiera librarlo de esto.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron de reojo: ¿los había descubierto o era un mensaje del destino? En cualquier caso, Shikamaru no parecía dispuesto a detenerlos, sino todo lo contrario. Aprovecharon un momento en el que el rubio se escabulló al baño y Sasuke lo siguió.

–Oi, Naruto… –murmuró, una vez que estuvieron a solas en el baño de aquel aristocrático salón–. ¿Eres tonto?

–¡Ey! ¡¿Eso a qué viene?! Es mi maldito cumpleaños, ¿que acaso nadie me tratará con respeto hoy?

–Me refiero… –chasqueó la lengua; hablar no era su especialidad–. Pensé que dejarías un clon de sombra en esta bobada. Pero eres el verdadero. Me decepcionas.

Naruto gruñó, no se sabía si por enojo o frustración.

–¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me quedara solo en mi casa mientras todos están aquí?

–Ah… es decir que sí lo pensaste, pero no te animaste. Miedosito.

Con eso, el Hokage casi le salta el cuello para matarlo. Pero, en cambio, solo dio un paso adelante con el puño en alto, como amenaza.

–Ya déjalo, Sasuke… es verdad que no es mi tipo de fiesta. Pero para Hinata es importante.

–Ella está atendiendo a sus invitados, no notará si dejas un clon.

–Y dale con el clon…

En ese momento, entró Sakura al baño, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que era el de hombres. Naruto dio un respingo.

–¿Y? ¿Ya nos vamos o no?

–¿Ah?

–Entraste demasiado rápido, Sakura…

–¿De qué hablan?

–Uff… ¡ya me imaginaba que necesitarías ayuda!

–¿Puede alguien decirme de qué diablos hablan?

La muchacha le sonrió.

–¿A que no sabes qué? La semana pasada abrió un nuevo local de ramen, es a solo 20 cuadras de aquí. Y Sasuke y yo tenemos un vale, si vamos ahora, puedes comer hasta 15 tazones y solo pagarás el primero.

Naruto pestañeó varias veces.

–Sakura, tú… –Luego miró a Sasuke–. Y también tú… ¿Qué están tramando?

Poniendo los brazos en jarras, ella simuló un puchero de enfado.

–¿No dices siempre que somos tus mejores amigos? Pues bien, es nuestro deber moral rescatarte de la fiesta más aburrida de la historia. Ya son las dos de la mañana, de todos modos la mayoría debe de estar un poco borracho, nadie lo notará si dejas un clon, vamos.

Las piezas encajaron poco a poco en la mente del rubio. Despacio, se fue sonrojando.

–Ustedes… ustedes realmente se preocupan por mí, ¿ne?

–Claro que sí, idiota –confirmó Sasuke.

–¿Qué pensabas? –aclaró la muchacha–. ¿Qué íbamos a permitir que la pasaras mal en tu cumpleaños?

Y así fue como acabaron en el supuesto local de ramen, que en verdad era un bar que además vendía ramen, en el que por supuesto ni Sakura ni Sasuke tenían ningún vale, pero bebieron tanto sake que habría sido imposible para cualquiera notar cuándo pagaron la cuenta o cómo.

–Ah… diablos… –murmuró Naruto, casi llorando de la risa después de comentar alguna travesura de su infancia–. Ahora… ¿cómo haré para volver a casa? Bebí tanto que podría vomitar… Hinata me matará.

–Ella tiene el clon –explicó el otro.

–Claaaaro… –desarrolló Sakura–. Seguro ya están durmiendo abrazaditos… tú puedes venirte a nuestra casa, nadie lo notará.

–Sarada me verá y se lo contará a Boruto –dijo el rubio, más despabilado por el espanto.

–¿Qué te crees, que no he pensado en eso? Acordamos que hoy pasaría la noche en lo de unos amigos.

–Guau… realmente armaron todo un plan.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia. Sasuke trataba de disimularlo, pero también lo hacía.

–Bueno… voy a su casa, está bien.

Entre los dos, tomaron a Naruto por los hombros, que claramente había bebido mucho más que ellos. Cuando llegaron a la pequeña edificación, lo sentaron en el sillón y se ubicaron a cada uno de los lados, mientras servían sendos vasos con un whisky viejo que guardaban para ocasiones especiales. Recordaron todo tipo de tonterías de su pasado, evitando con astucia las situaciones dolorosas, injustas y absurdas, que eran muchas. Naruto iba relajándose de a poco, sintiéndose comprendido, riéndose, recuperando más y más hechos emocionantes y divertidos de otros tiempos. Sería por eso o tal vez por otra cosa, que no tuvo ninguna reacción cuando Sakura subió las piernas al sillón y dejó las rodillas contra las suyas; ni tampoco cuando Sasuke pasó el brazo cortado detrás de su espalda.

–Ne, Naruto… hay algo más que… algo más que yo recuerdo mucho, de ese tiempo –susurró Sakura, casi en su oído.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Q––qué? –tartamudeó Naruto, con un leve sonrojo, quizás producto del alcohol.

–Yo también tengo ese recuerdo –aclaró Sasuke, rozándole apenas la mejilla con la nariz.

–¿De—de qué recuerdo hablan?

Colocando deliberadamente una mano en su pierna, Sakura insistió: “¿De verdad no se te ocurre qué puede ser?”. Ahora sí que el rubio no tenía cómo disimular la situación. La culpa empezaba a punzarle en el vientre.

–Chicos… no creen que… ¿no creen que se están pasando?

–No lo creemos –respondió Sasuke, rápido, mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos.

–Es que… ya… sí sé de qué recuerdo hablan, ¿ok? De esos juegos… ¿no? Antes de… Ya saben… habrá sido hasta los trece o así…

–Así es, nos la pasábamos bien, ¿verdad que sí? –sonrió la muchacha mientras subía la mano a lo largo de su muslo.

–Bueno… supongo que sí pero… éramos niños… y… ehm… estábamos solteros.

–Como adultos con experiencia podemos hacerlo aún mejor –declaró Sasuke y, sin muchos más miramientos, le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

La sangre de Naruto se había disparado hacia su rostro y… hacia otro lugar también.

–De—de verdad… me están metiendo en un lío, chicos… suéltenme…

–No creo que realmente quieras eso –masculló el otro, pasando a besar la línea de su mandíbula.

–Solo una vez, Naruto… ¡no es tan grave! Por los viejos tiempos, vamos –insistió Sakura, con los dedos ya próximos a su pelvis.

–¡¿C—cómo que no es grave?! Yo… yo no soy infiel…

–Puedes decir que te emborrachamos y te forzamos –propuso Sasuke.

–¿Quién creería que me forzaron?

–Yo soy perfectamente capaz de forzarte –explicó.

–¡E—eso no me tranquiliza, tarado!

–Tal vez esto lo haga.

Y entonces esa boca que había recorrido paso a paso su mejilla y su mentón, ahora estaba sobre la suya. Naruto quería resistirse pero además _no quería_ resistirse. Tenía sus valores muy claros pero esto en verdad era _demasiado_. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Golpear a sus amigos estando borracho y huir para vomitar por las calles? Sus pensamientos iban debilitándose a medida que la lengua de Sasuke curioseaba entre sus dientes y la mano de Sakura llegaba, después de tantas digresiones, a su evidente erección.

–Solo te ayudaremos a relajarte –musitó la muchacha, masajeándolo rítmicamente.

–Ah… ¡Ah, qué demonios! –exclamó Naruto, por fin, y extendió los brazos para rodearlos a ambos y atraerlos contra sí. Los acercó lo suficiente como para tenerlos junto a su cara y trató de besarlos a los dos, de forma alternada, como hacía de pequeño.

Pero después de un rato de repartir besos, lengüetazos y mordidas, se detuvo súbitamente, frunciendo toda la cara en un gesto de angustia.

–No puedo, chicos… ustedes tal vez estén excitados por el alcohol o algo… luego se arrepentirán… no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

–Idiota –le respondió Sasuke, frustrado–. Nos calientas tú, no el alcohol. Y no creo que a ti no te pase lo mismo.

Soltó su mano para unirse a Sakura en el toqueteo de su miembro duro. Naruto estaba pasmado.

–¿O sea ustedes…? Quiero decir… ¿qué les pasa a ustedes conmigo?

–Pues nos pasa que nos gustas mucho, ¿qué no es obvio? –explicó la mujer.

–¿Queeee…? ¿Desde cuándo…? Es decir…

–Desde siempre –lo interrumpió Sasuke, tras lo cual se sentó sobre él y volvió a besarlo.

–Ey, ¡no vayas a dejarme afuera, Sasuke! –gritó ella, tratando de meter las manos entre ambos para desabotonar la camisa de Naruto.

A esas alturas, las probabilidades de que Naruto pudiera escapar de esa situación se habían reducido a cero. El otro había inmovilizado sus piernas y por otro lado sus propias manos se movían por cuenta propia: apretaba, por un lado, la cadera de Sasuke moviéndose contra él; se metía, por el otro, debajo del vestido de Sakura, acariciando sus muslos y subiendo cuanto podía. Ella, a su vez, le besaba el cuello y suspiraba en su oreja, cada vez más excitada.

Con esfuerzo, trató de esquivar los labios de Sasuke para poder continuar su interrogatorio. El otro, viendo sus intenciones, decidió besarle el resto de la cara, refregarse contra su pelvis y dejarle hacer.

–Necesito… necesito que me expliquen mejor… ¿ustedes…?

–Estamos enamorados de ti, Naruto, deja de hacer preguntas difíciles –lo cortó Sakura, mordiéndole quizás un poco fuerte en la nuca.

–Pero… pero… están casados entre ustedes…

–No parecías disponible –desarrolló Sasuke.

–Entonces, los dos… ¿ustedes siempre me correspondieron y sin embargo me dejaron solo como un idiota?

Ahora el tono de su voz incluía cierto nivel de resentimiento que detuvo a los otros. Sasuke expulsó el aire con fuerza: había hecho demasiadas cosas que prefería olvidar.

–Hoy ya estamos aquí, contigo –dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer con su enfado frente a semejante mirada.

–Si aún… –intercedió Sakura–. Si aún sientes algo por nosotros… este es el momento.

Entre entristecido y emocionado, el rubio suspiró.

–Claro que… mierda… claro que aún siento algo por ustedes. Nadie me había importado tanto en mi vida, quizás hoy mis hijos, pero… ustedes iluminaron mi mundo cuando en él no había nada. Por supuesto que… siento algo por ustedes.

Era extraño, sin dudas, haber mencionado a sus hijos mientras sentía la erección de Sasuke chocando insistentemente contra la suya y las manos de Sakura lo exploraban entero. Pero hablar de sentimientos siempre era un poco difícil, de todos modos.

–Entonces, ya está todo claro –definió Sasuke y, por tercera vez, trató de zanjar el tema besándolo en la boca. Fue tan brusco, que prácticamente cayeron sobre la muchacha. Ella acomodó la rubia cabeza sobre sus senos, con amabilidad, y enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos de ambos, como acunando a niños afiebrados.

Naruto no sabía dónde poner las manos pero lo que sí sabía era que realmente no tenía caso seguir oponiendo obstáculos a algo que pasaría de todas formas. Se sentía muy bien contra el pecho de la muchacha, le gustaban todos sus mimos y sin dudas el beso desesperado de Sasuke lo volvía loco, ¡quién hubiera dicho que al fin llegaría el día de apoderarse de esos labios otra vez! Había algo delicioso en ellos, tanta tensión, tantas esperanzas y angustias puestas allí, ¡por dios! ¿Cómo era posible que todos estos años lo hubieran estado deseando en secreto? ¡Qué estúpidos! ¡Amaba al mayor par de estúpidos de este mundo!

El otro, sin embargo, era totalmente ajeno a esas disquisiciones. Intentaba con dificultad desabrocharle el pantalón pero encontró que hacerlo con una sola mano y todo su cerebro puesto en devorarlo no era en verdad posible. Por eso, a regañadientes, soltó esa boca tan preciada para mordisquear su torso, ya despejado por Sakura, e ir bajando lentamente hasta poder ayudarse con los dientes para deshacerse de los malditos botones. Temblando, Naruto se dejó hacer y alzó las manos para cumplir la vieja fantasía infantil de tocar los prohibidos pechos de su amiga. Ahora, sin embargo, podían ser cualquier cosa menos prohibidos, porque apenas ella notó sus intenciones hizo una compleja maniobra para quitarse el vestido y asegurarse de ponerle el corpiño en la cara. Él tomó los dos senos con las manos y los apretó contra sí, besando en todas direcciones.

Estando en eso, no pudo ver el momento justo en el que Sasuke lograba quitarle sus pantalones y su calzoncillo y, así como si hubiera estado esperando toda una vida para eso, engullía de una toda su virilidad. Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tuvo que soltar a Sakura e incorporarse porque esa vista no se la podía perder: entre los transpirados cabellos negros, asomaba un rostro manchado de sonrojo y una mirada firme que le recordaba los desafíos de otras épocas. Mierda que se sentía bien todo eso, ¡vaya que sí!

Mientras él contemplaba aquel espectáculo absorto, la muchacha se quitó la ropa interior y, después de disfrutar la vista con él, lo dejó recostarse por completo en el sillón y amagó con subírsele encima.

–Oye… ¿puedo?

Aunque tardó en entender, asintió enseguida y permitió que ella se le sentara en la cara. Era una experiencia sin dudas alucinante poder chupar allí dulcemente mientras Sasuke devoraba entero su miembro una y otra vez. No creía poder durar mucho de aquella manera… sin embargo, cuando ya se sentía a punto de acabar, todo se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que ambos se habían levantado, ya que ella estaba ayudando al hombre a sacarse el cinturón y desvestirlo de la cintura para abajo. Sasuke se veía ansioso y la muchacha se reía bajito, como viendo una película demasiado conocida.

–Yo te preparo, ven –murmuraba, acariciándole las nalgas.

En otro contexto, Naruto habría esperado experimentar celos, pero en cambio debió admitir que era más bien placentero ver a Sasuke inclinado sobre el sillón, dejando que Sakura lamiera su entrada y que luego, casi montándolo, le introdujera un dedo y luego dos. Parecían estar bastante acostumbrados a eso y por un segundo se preguntó cómo diablos habrían concebido a Sarada.

Cuando Sasuke se consideró listo, se volteó apenas para besar a su esposa, como en un signo de agradecimiento, y luego se trepó sobre Naruto.

–Ahí voy –le avisó, y fue sentándose sobre su erección tan despacio como le permitía la fuerza de sus piernas.

Naruto creyó que moriría del placer. Apenas distinguía a Sakura moviéndose en torno a ellos, besándolos y acariciándolos en distintos lugares, como quien consigue finalmente el objeto de su devoción. Cuando el hombre empezó a moverse rítmicamente con él dentro suyo, la chica se arrodilló junto a él y le susurró en el oído.

–¿Puedo subirme de vuelta? Es que realmente me gusta eso.

–S—sí… haz lo que quieras… –consiguió articular, con mucho esfuerzo.

Ella regresó a su posición anterior sobre su boca y en cuanto lo percibió devorando deseoso su cola, se llevó una mano hacia la entrepierna para tocarse.

La habitación rebosaba de gemidos entrecortados y aromas corporales y habría sido muy sencillo para cualquiera que entrara comprender rápidamente lo que ocurría: tres personas eran felices, muy felices.

Cuando Naruto, incapaz de contenerse más, eyaculó dentro de Sasuke, este se quedó quieto y se masturbó sobre su vientre. Se besaron con Sakura sobre su cuerpo y terminaron juntos, exhaustos. Largaron al unísono un pequeño grito que Naruto guardaría en su memoria para siempre.

Agitada, Sakura liberó su boca –ya estaba por asfixiarse– y se sentó junto a su rostro para recuperar la respiración. Sasuke en cambio se desparramó por el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en su cadera. Él estiró un brazo para acariciarle el cabello oscuro, todo enredado por los movimientos bruscos que lo caracterizaban. También Sakura, a su vez, lo acarició a él, en una cadena de afecto que parecía perfecta.

Perfecta pero incompleta.

–¿Vamos con la segunda ronda? –preguntó Sasuke, los ojos brillándole.

Aquello les trajo viejos recuerdos que los hicieron reír un rato.

–Lo digo en serio.

–Veo que me esperaron por mucho tiempo.

–Demasiado.

–Dame unos segundos… necesito un poco de sangre en el cerebro.

Sakura, que aparentaba ser la que más energía conservaba, se puso de pie.

–Yo mientras arreglo esto.

 _Esto_ eran _ellos_. Trajo una toalla con la que limpió delicadamente el pene ahora agotado de Naruto y luego también el de Sasuke, a quien además hizo voltear para quitar al menos la parte más superficial de semen en su trasero. La sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho le hizo pensar a Naruto que se trataba de una práctica habitual y le causó mucha simpatía. Se entendían bien esos dos, a pesar de todo. Se encontró aprobando que se hubieran casado, aunque no sabía si algo como el matrimonio tenía sentido en aquel contexto.

–Bueno, ahora me toca a mí, ¿no? –declaró ella, arrojando la toalla manchada a un extremo del recinto.

Naruto se rio un poco. Él parecía ser el centro de atención aquella noche. Pues bien, era su cumpleaños, correspondía, ¿verdad? Se dejó conducir por ellos hasta una pieza con una cama grande. En el camino, terminó de despojarse de la camisa desabotonada y de las sandalias, únicas prendas aún en su cuerpo. Una vez en el sitio elegido por los esposos, se enredaron los tres en un remolino de caricias, besos, mordidas y rasguños que les hacían pensar en sus juegos preadolescentes, allá lejos y hacía tiempo. Aunque les hubiera durado poco, en su momento lo habían aprovechado bien, no podía decirse que no.

Después de un rato, ya los tres estaban demasiado excitados como para permanecer en aquellos arrumacos dulces. Las sábanas estaban húmedas y sus cuerpos, erectos. Con súbita hambre, Naruto llamó a Sasuke con una seña y refregó las mejillas contra su pelvis. Este se sonrojó, como si en aquel gesto casi tierno hubiera una entrega mayor que en todo lo que ya habían hecho. Tomándose su tiempo, Naruto lamió la base de su pene y succionó despacio todo en derredor suyo, hasta que, llegando al glande, abrió la boca como si fuera a besarlo con ardor. El rostro del otro, sobrepasado de placer, hacía expresiones tan eróticas que Sakura permaneció solo viéndolos y tocándose, contagiada del goce que exudaban ambos por cada poro. Pero cuando Sasuke, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, acabó sobre el rostro del rubio, Sakura no soportó más. Imperativa, empujó a Naruto contra el respaldo, sin darle siquiera tiempo a terminar de relamerse.

–Ya… quiero que me tomes.

Sonriendo, él la atrajo hacia sí sosteniéndola de las caderas. La penetró muy despacio, midiendo exactamente todas las diferencias con Sasuke. Eran maravillosos, ambos lo eran. Cuando vio que todo estaba bien, empezaron a moverse más rápido, absorbidos por las sensaciones que los atravesaban. Podía percibir, a la vez, cómo el muchacho, a modo de reposo después de tanta intensidad, acudía a besar sus pies, luego sus tobillos, luego sus rodillas y sus muslos, hasta que llegó a Sakura y siguió besando su espalda como si fuera una extensión de Naruto. Esos minutos de caricias le alcanzaron para recobrar su energía, porque pronto tuvieron que ponerse en una posición extraña para que pudiera penetrarla él también, mientras con las manos los tres se buscaban y tocaban, en una forma de amor que los enlazaba de un modo irrenunciable.

Ella fue la primera en acabar, largando un prolongado suspiro que fue una delicia. Agotada por la dificultad de la posición y la doble penetración, puso una expresión de pena al hablarles.

–Disculpen… no aguanto más, me tengo que salir…

Naruto asintió, él había prometido nunca hacerle daño, de ningún tipo. Su pene percibió claramente cómo ella se levantaba, dejándolo a él y a Sasuke desnudos y enfrentados. Ella se sentó a su lado y les sonrió.

–Ahora… como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron también. Apenas tuvieron que acomodarse porque ya estaban tocándose, intentando rozarse cuanto podían y observándose a los ojos, como si de una batalla se tratara. Aunque cansada, Sakura los acompañaba con besos y caricias, disfrutando de esos cuerpos que amaba tanto, que consumían su deseo.

–Mh… mmm…

–Ahh…

Eyacularon juntos, desparramándose cada uno sobre el otro, y se besaron sobre todo ese desastre, sellando aquel tipo de rara alegría que los embargaba.

Casi sin aire, se recostaron uno junto a otro, limpiándose apenas con las palmas de las manos y un girón de sábana. Naruto extendió sus brazos para rodearlos a ambos. Estas eran las personas por las que había luchado, por las que había viajado hasta el fin del mundo, por las que había dado lo mejor de sí. Eran las personas que había amado toda su vida. Los besó en la frente.

–Ojalá… –murmuró–. Ojalá esta fuera mi vida.

Sasuke lo contempló con un dejo de tristeza. Sabía que Naruto era demasiado bondadoso como para repetir una infidelidad. Esta había sido una noche increíble pero también única. Trató de grabar en su memoria cada uno de los gestos que habían compartido. Pero entonces Sakura interrumpió sus angustias.

–¿Por qué no podría serla? A nosotros no tienes que convencernos.

–¿Qué dices? Soy un hombre casado.

–Sí, pero existe el divorcio, ¿no? Yo sé que aprecias a Hinata, pero… no la amas. Al menos no ahora. Se te nota en la cara cuando hablas de ella.

Naruto dudó.

–Yo… no lo sé. Además, aunque pudiera hacerlo… ¿qué va a pasar después?

–Te casas con nosotros –respondió Sasuke, simplemente.

–¿¡Cómo voy a hacer eso!? ¡Es ilegal!

–Pues, ¿para qué diablos te hiciste Hokage, Naruto? –exclamó Sakura–. ¿No puedes cambiar la ley? ¿No puedes hacer que en un matrimonio participe cuanta gente quiera?

–Mmm… suena un poco complicado…

–Eso tiene un nombre –agregó Sasuke–. Escuché sobre eso durante mis viajes. Poliamor… algo así.

–Suena bonito –dijo Sakura, extendiendo su mano sobre el pecho de Naruto para tomar la de su marido.

–¿Ustedes… ustedes creen que podríamos hacer eso? –tartamudeó Naruto, confundido–. ¿Y qué haremos con nuestros hijos? No quiero que Boruto viva con Sarada.

Sakura sonrió de lado.

–¿Qué… te da miedo que sean como nosotros?

–Mucho miedo.

–Mandamos a Sarada a vivir a otro lado –propuso Sasuke.

–Sasuke, es tu hija, por favor no vuelvas a decir eso delante de mí.

–Era una broma…

Esa conversación estrafalaria duró hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente. No lograron ultimar todos los detalles pero… definitivamente, habían decidido construirse su propio final feliz, uno acorde a ellos, a medida de su dolor y de su amor. Nada podría detenerlos si estaban juntos en esto. Ahora tocaba embarcarse en una última aventura.

*** * * FIN * * ***


End file.
